Wall switch actuator members adapting existing standard light switches to enable them to be actuated by children pulling on one or more pull cords are known to the art. However, the prior art devices for the most part involve certain disadvantages which make them unsuitable for mass production, and to be easily installable on existing light switches.
The prior art devices may be divided essentially two classes. The first class involves pivoting switch mechanisms which are best installed within the switch itself. Typical of these devices is U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,614, Seaman, which shows an external pivot arm actuated by two pull cords which, in turn, actuates a switch. Variations of the Seaman mechanism may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,946--Halstrum, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,820--Oberschmidt. In each instance an arm is coupled to a side pivot point and is actuated between a first and a second angle. A small aperture within the arm engages the normal actuating handle of the switch.
The second class involves sliding mechanisms which, in essence, replace the existing switch plate upon a wall switch. Such units include U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,035--Friesen, which discloses an elaborate casing enclosing a moving actuating mechanism which is positioned by two pull cords. Similar vertical sliding mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,615--Bradford which is directed to an encased sliding vertical actuating mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,379--Goldberg discloses another form of a covering side plate, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,710--Roberts shows yet another version of a vertical side plate in which a figure performs an animated motion.
The decorative light switch cover of the present invention takes on the characteristics of the two prior art classes discussed above, in that it involves a pivoted arm which operates the switch as appropriate actuating cords are pulled, and the unit of the invention is constructed to replace the existing switch plate upon a wall switch.
The prior art mechanisms have, in practice, significant disadvantages which it is desirable to overcome, especially for a child's use. The prior art pivoting switch mechanisms involve relatively delicate structures which can best be mounted within the switch mechanism itself, and they are in general too complicated to permit easy installation in the home by unskilled personnel. Moreover, the prior art devices usually are too flimsy in practice to resist the normal wear and tear imposed upon them by a child.
The prior art sliding mechanisms, while appearing more rugged, have a disadvantage in that they are susceptible to breakage because of a lack of compliance should the mechanism be twisted in any direction, other than a vertical slide. Accordingly, this type of prior art switch has a tendency to be easily broken.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative light switch cover which is easily installed, merely by replacing the standard switch cover; and which is rugged in its construction and simple to operate. The switch cover of the invention has an additional property in that it allows for ready decoration with movable elements to provide a unit attractive to small children.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a simple, useful, easily decorated adapter for an electric wall switch which permits operation by small children and which may be readily installed in the home by an unskilled person, without requiring that the existing light switch be disassembled. Moreover, the unit of the invention is rugged in its construction, and is capable of trouble-free operation over relatively long periods of time.